pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Swinub
Vs. Swinub is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 9/16/2015. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway head towards the Mahogany Town gym, Ian eager to battle. Elise: So, which Pokémon did you choose to replace with Tyrogue? Ian: Heracross. He’s strong, but I decided to keep Pokémon that I needed to work with more with me. The group arrives at the Gym, as they see Pryce, an elder man, arguing with a Cool Trainer, who has brown hair and red sweats. Danny: Please, sir! Allow me to become your apprentice! Pryce: And I have said before, no. I take no apprentices. Danny: Urgh! I’ll prove that I’m worthy for this! Danny turns, seeing Ian approaching. Danny: You! Danny runs over, pointing at Ian. Danny: I challenge you to a battle! Ian: Sorry, but I’m here to challenge the Gym Leader. Danny: Well, to get to him, (He gives off a confident smile) you have to go through me. Ian: (Sighs) Fine. Could be a good warmup. Danny: It’ll be a two on two battle. I start with, Magby! Danny throws the Pokéball, choosing Magby. Magby: Mag! Ian: Go, Tyrogue! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Tyrogue. Tyrogue: Ty! Elise: What’s this guy’s problem? Conway: Not sure, but he’s determined. Danny: Magby, use Fire Punch! Ian: Mach Punch. Magby runs forward, its fist encased in fire. Tyrogue’s fist glows blue, as it speeds at Magby, punching Magby before it can strike. Magby is launched into the air. Danny: No way! Ian: Hi Jump Kick. Danny: Uh, uh, Fire Spin! Tyrogue jumps after Magby, his knee glowing orange. Magby spits a vortex of fire, Tyrogue going straight through it. Hi Jump Kick slams into Magby, Magby dropping. It hits the ground, defeated. Conway: Magby is unable to battle. Danny: Whoa. (He returns Magby.) You’re strong. Pryce watches the match with an icy glare, as Danny nervously pulls out a Pokéball. Danny: Okay, we can do it. Go, Swinub! Danny throws a Pokéball, choosing Swinub. Swinub: Swine! (Ian pulls out a Pokédex, scanning it.) Pokédex: Swinub, the Pig Pokémon. It uses the tip of its nose to find and dig up food. It is commonly used to locate hot springs. Danny: Swinub! Icy Wind! Ian: Rapid Spin. Swinub blows sparkling blue snow at Tyrogue, who spins like a top with Rapid Spin. Tyrogue spins at Swinub, hitting it and knocking Swinub back. Ian: Mach Punch. Danny: Mud Slap! Swinub turns around, kicking up mud at Tyrogue. Tyrogue dodges, and strikes Swinub with Mach Punch, defeating it. Conway: Swinub is unable to battle. Ian: Nice try. You’ve got some training to do. Danny: (Sigh) Yeah. I do. (He turns back to Pryce.) Will you please take me as your apprentice, Pryce? I swear I will work hard to live up to your name! Pryce: No. Ian: You’re the Gym Leader, huh? I challenge you to a Gym Battle. Pryce: No. You may be tough, but you’re nowhere near ready to face me. Ian: Then prove it. Pryce sighs, as he throws a Pokéball, choosing a Sneasel with a long feather ear. Sneasel dashes at Tyrogue, striking with Slash. Tyrogue spins with the blow, using the momentum to use Hi Jump Kick. Sneasel stands in one spot, then seemingly vanishes, Tyrogue crashing his leg into the ground. Tyrogue groans in pain. Ian: Tyrogue! Mach Punch! Pryce: Slash. Tyrogue swings Mach Punch as Sneasel dashes at Tyrogue, stopping short of Tyrogue’s reach. Tyrogue swings Mach Punch, as Sneasel runs past, Slashing Tyrogue afterwards. Tyrogue is down, as Pryce returns Sneasel. Pryce: Now, if you’ll excuse me. Pryce walks off, as Ian bends down, helping Tyrogue sit up. Ian: Sorry about that. We were caught off guard there. Return, take a rest. Tyrogue: (Upset) Ty. Ian returns Tyrogue, as he walks off. Elise: Where you going? Ian: To drop Tyrogue off at the Pokémon Center. Then, to track that guy down. End Scene Ian, Elise, Conway and Danny are sitting at the Pokémon Center, waiting for their Pokémon to be healed. Bayleef is playing with Togepi, lowering her head leaf for Togepi to reach for. Elise: That Pryce guy was a jerk. Danny: Pryce is an amazing trainer! He’s declared to be the strongest trainer from Johto. Conway: So, what happened? Surely he wasn’t always like this. Danny: When he was younger, he fought with his partner, Piloswine. One day, they lost a battle, the two getting severe burns from it. Pryce couldn’t move, and his Piloswine went out into a snowstorm, never to return. Pryce’s heart became ice then, and he sees Pokémon only as tools for battle. I was hoping that by becoming his apprentice, I could re-spark that lost flame. Ian: That and you do need training. Elise: Ian! Ian: Did that occur here in Mahogany Town? Danny: Uh, yeah. Why? Nurse Joy: Thank you for waiting. (Nurse Joy gives a Pokéball to Ian, and two to Danny.) Your Pokémon are fully healed. Ian: Thanks. Ian gets up, and grabs Danny. He drags him with him as he leaves the Center. Danny: Hey! Where we going?! Ian: Looking for Pryce. And to re-spark that fire. Danny leads Ian to a mountain east of Mahogany Town, Elise, Conway and Bayleef falling behind. Danny: So, how do we re-spark the fire? Ian: We show him affection. They arrive at a spot on the mountain which is snowy and icy. Pryce is sitting on a stepping stone, meditating under a waterfall. Elise: What is he? Danny: It’s his special training. He sits under a waterfall everyday, able to tune the cold out. Pryce: And I would like to continue to do so. Pryce stands up, walking across stepping stones to get to them. Pryce: You lost just barely an hour ago, and you’re back for more? Truly stupid. Ian: Danny, bring out Swinub. Danny: Uh, okay. Come on, Swinub! Danny chooses Swinub, who looks happy. Swinub: Swinub! Ian bends over, petting Swinub. Swinub rubs up against him. Ian: Swinub, I want you to use Odor Sleuth. Get Pryce’s scent, and see if you can find it elsewhere. Swinub: Swi, swi! Swinub’s nose glows green, as it sniffs Pryce. It then goes off, sniffing the ground. It walks in a circle a few times, then keeps going. Pryce: Is this supposed to do anything? Ian: Your Piloswine would most likely have your scent. So if its nearby, then we can track it. Pryce’s face gets angry, as he starts to walk off. Pryce: Piloswine left me long ago. Ancient history. Swinub: Swi! Swi! Swinub was happily circling a spot, as Danny runs over. The ice breaks underneath them, as they fall through the hole. Danny screams as they fall. Ian sighs, hand to his face. Ian: Typical. Come on, Pryce. We’re going to follow them. Pryce: (Sighs) Fine. But this is a waste of my time. Ian: (Smiling) Won’t know until we go. Ian and Pryce go over to the hole, carefully descending down it. Elise, Conway and Bayleef watch from above, Bayleef laying down, upset. Elise: Should we go too? Conway: No. Ian does his best work when he doesn’t have to worry about anything else. Ian and Pryce find Danny, who was struggling to stand. Ian: You alright? Danny: Yeah. Fine. Swinub: Swi! Swi! The group spots Swinub a distance away, trying to dig into a section of the ice wall. They head over, as Pryce gasps. Pryce: Pi, pi, Piloswine? A Piloswine is frozen into the wall, with large tusks, holding a Rawst Berry. Danny: What’s that in its mouth? Pryce: A Rawst Berry. Its juices are used to cure burns. Ian: Piloswine went out into the storm to get you help. It never tried to abandon you. Pryce: Pi, Piloswine. Ian: Cyndaquil, Flamethrower. Danny: Magby! Help him out! Ian chooses Cyndaquil, and Danny chooses Magby. They both use Flamethrower, melting the ice. Piloswine is freed, as it snorts, as if just waking up. It sniffs the air, and then walks over to Pryce, offering him the Rawst Berry. Pryce: Piloswine! Pryce bends over, hugging Piloswine. Pryce: It’s been too long, old friend. Piloswine: Pilo. Pryce wipes tears from his eyes, then faces Ian. Pryce: Ian, I have reconsidered. I will accept your gym battle. We’ll do it tomorrow. Ian: (Smiling) Thanks. Danny: Wow. You weren’t kidding. Ian: I never kid about this kind of thing. Now, let’s get out of here. It’s cold. Main Events * Ian sends Heracross to Professor Oak in order to have Tyrogue in his party. * Ian helps Pryce find his long lost Piloswine. * Pryce agrees to have a battle with Ian. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Danny * Pryce * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Tyrogue (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Magby (Danny's) * Swinub (Danny's) * Sneasel (Pryce's) * Piloswine (Pryce's) Trivia * Ian has an unofficial gym battle with Pryce, the first time this has occurred. * The Rawst Berry being introduced is the second hint to Gen III, the first being the Tamato Berry in Vs. Articuno. * Pryce is recognized as the strongest trainers in Johto. The Elite Four are connected to Kanto, so they aren't counted in this analysis. * Danny is based off the design for the Cool Trainers in Gen II. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise